


Another year with you

by EnlacingLines



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Established Relationship, Non binary Yuri, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, happy birthday yuri, they get wrecked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines
Summary: Ashe hums as they part, resting his forehead against theirs. “Happy birthday, Yuri,” he says, quiet and soft, just for them.Yuri grins and kisses Ashe again, this time with more force despite the leisurely pace. It builds and grows though, quick to ignite and swiftly causing their arms to pull at Ashe’s back, draw him closer to consume, Ashe’s breath catching.The pull back is loud and slightly wet. Ashe grins, then leans in to whisper in their ear.“Let’s go back to bed,” his voice making Yuri shiver in that tone he knows so well.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Another year with you

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Yuri's birthday, and therefore here is Ashe gently wrecking them. As they deserve. 
> 
> Thank you to the lovely MxTicketyBoo for betaing!

Their first kiss was on Yuri’s birthday. 

Stupid, to remember such insignificant details, or Yuri would once have said that. But the significance of the moment is clear now, even if it wasn’t so much all those years ago. Birthdays are a strange phenomenon to them; they mark the passing of time and for many years that meant nothing more than more names to write, more plans, more problems. 

It had been hot, even in the coolness of Abyss, the sun managing to reach down and conquer the shadows. Yuri doesn’t recall much of the day itself, only that moment when Ashe appeared, quiet as ever, waiting for them outside the Wilting Rose inn. It was early in the day, enough that some of the more troubled were partaking in their cups, but no one really around. They remember being startled by his appearance at that place and time

“Well, what a surprise. Need something, little bird?” they’d said. 

Ashe looked nervous, which was odd. He was quieter than some of the other students in Yuri’s newly joined Blue Lions house, but not timid. And not around them. Ever since they’d been reunited when he’d joined the house leaders on their discovery of Abyss, he’d been a regular conversationalist in Yuri’s life. 

Ashe pushed himself from the wall, and stood before Yuri. 

“It’s your birthday,” Ashe said, a fact not a question. 

Which of course, they’d forgotten. They remember laughing a little awkwardly in response, while inside being a little rocked that Ashe of all people had sent them reeling. Yuri still to this day, is not sure how Ashe discovered that titbit. 

“I suppose it is. And what are you doing with that information?” he’d said. 

“Here, for you,” Ashe had replied, holding out a perfectly wrapped present. 

Presents were, and still are, an issue. They always feel like a contract, more so in Yuri’s younger years when it was still hard to tell when something was freely given. But even back at school, they’d never quite managed to resist Ashe, so moved forward to take it. 

That was their mistake. That was where the trick was. 

As they took the package, Ashe leaned forward, quick as he always was, and kissed them. A press of lips, determined and soft, a kiss that somehow was so perfectly aimed and brimming with spark despite existing for a short time. Ashe pulled back quickly, face so incredibly red, muttered happy birthday again, then fled before Yuri had the power to do anything but stare after him. 

So many years ago now, when they were both just students. Before war, before coming back together, carving their lives in ways that twist and move in the same direction. Almost a lifetime ago, really. 

“Good morning.” 

Yuri turns from their musings, staring out of the window with a cup of coffee in hand. Ashe walks in, dressed from whatever he’d been doing so early in the morning. The bed had been empty when Yuri awoke; odd as Ashe is not usually an early riser. 

“Good morning,” they respond, and Ashe crosses the room to meet them, pulling them up from the window seat with one hand. 

“What were you thinking?” he asks, so close Yuri is tempted to lean into his warmth, ask him to come and lie back down, but it’s probably not a possibility, even if the day is only just beginning. 

“Oh, about that first kiss you gave me,” they say, placing the cup down and watching as Ashe shakes his head, wincing. 

“I was so nervous, could that even count as a kiss?” he says with a chuckle. 

“Well, I’ve always counted it. You made an impression, my dove,” they say, leaning in for a different type of kiss, one crafted from years of practice and learning. 

Ashe hums as they part, resting his forehead against theirs. “Happy birthday, Yuri,” he says, quiet and soft, just for them. 

Yuri grins and kisses Ashe again, this time with more force despite the leisurely pace. It builds and grows though, quick to ignite and swiftly causing their arms to pull at Ashe’s back, draw him closer to consume, Ashe’s breath catching. 

The pull back is loud and slightly wet. Ashe grins, then leans in to whisper in their ear. 

“Let’s go back to bed,” his voice making Yuri shiver in that tone he knows so well. 

Ashe takes up their hand though, leads them as if to a dance, before lowering them to the bed, crawling over them. It’s a strange difference, Ashe fully clothed and Yuri still in their robe and sleepwear, but Ashe just kisses them again, deep and Yuri cannot help but buck up where their bodies connect, Ashe biting their lip in response. 

“Eager already?” he says, pulling back and then sitting up completely. 

“It is my birthday,” they say, a little breathless already, heart hammering as if readying to fight or flight, when all they want to do is stay and wait for what comes next. 

“Hmm it is, but I remember you don’t like birthdays,” Ashe says, and the way he’s straddling Yuri is doing nothing to help them calm down. 

“I do when you’re around,” they say, a moment of strange honesty that has Ashe blinking. 

Birthdays never did have much meaning, as they’d thought before. But every year alive, every year where things seem to become better, every year with Ashe by their side is a blessing from the Goddess herself. They like the remembrance of time passing in that way; to remind themselves of how far they’ve come, the fact that they are here in this moment when so many others are not. 

“Well, then it seems I have to make sure it’s enjoyable,” Ashe says, and Yuri doesn’t have time for some quip before Ashe is parting the silk robe, hands running down to the edge of their sleep shirt. 

“Sit up for me,” Ashe asks, and Yuri does, their partner not moving from where he sits astride Yuri’s hips. Ashe swiftly lifts the fabric over their head, and then shuffles forward to kiss them again. 

This time though, he grinds down and Yuri moans, body starting to respond at the rhythm Ashe sets up, taunting and slowly circles his hips until Yuri is hard and thrusting once more. 

Ashe pulls away far enough to drag his teeth down Yuri’s neck, who gasps at the thrill of the strike downwards, pulling shudders out of their body. Ashe knows by now each part of them that lights up when touched or kissed, knows exactly how much pressure to add to make them moan. Time does not make things routine for them; there is an excitement of knowing someone so intimately you can use all their tells to give them all their want or drag out the pleasure. 

Yuri isn’t quite sure what’s in store for them this morning. 

Ashe leans up and smiles again, before pushing Yuri down on the bed. They go, flopping onto the pillows, and Ashe starts undressing before them. 

“Need a hand?” they ask, and Ashe shakes his head. 

“Nope, you just need to stay right there,” he says, and Yuri almost argues at the loss of being able to undress Ashe, but Ashe is too soon shirtless and lowering himself down. 

He kisses Yuri’s neck and they sigh, eyes fluttering shut, until Ashe reaches the juncture of their neck and bites. They cry out, the sudden pain hitting and causing their eyes to fly open, the aftereffects of the shock causing a pulse of heat to flood and they moan as Ashe presses on the forming mark with his tongue. 

“I like seeing you covered in red marks,” Ashe mutters, and Yuri laughs, breathless, joyful and immensely turned on as Ashe starts to move down their chest. 

“I know you do-ah!”

They’re almost embarrassed at being so caught off guard as Ashe bites down hard on their right nipple, and Yuri groans, hands coming to pull slightly in Ashe’s hair which makes his partner jerk. Two can play at that game, after all. 

Yuri though, knows Ashe is in a far more controlled place than them, the aftershocks of each tiny bite and kiss across their chest a wave of sensation that builds with only the smallest of contact. Each movement feels monumental, and it is nice, so nice at times to just give in to those feelings, and they let themselves arch towards Ashe as they dip lower on their body. 

By the time he reaches the waistband of their sleep pants, Yuri’s breathing is unsteady, cock hard and body shaking. Ashe’s eyes are wide as he looks up, cheeks stained with a flush and smile pure temptation. 

“I think these should come off,” he says, and Yuri almost wants to say something sarcastic at the reasonable tone, but really doesn’t think it’s worth it, seeing as getting the pants off seems like a fantastic idea. 

They sit up and take them off, the cool air on their skin a starkness they are slightly unprepared for, and they shiver. Ashe moves forward, kisses them lightly, Yuri still leaning forward for more when he parts. 

“Is there anything you want?” Ashe asks, sweeping their hair from their face, and Yuri just loves him in that moment. It strikes like this, moments where it sucks the air from their lungs and the sense from their mind how very deeply they care and adore Ashe in all that he is. Strange how it twists like that, in time and in knowing a person, in loving them each day as an undercurrent. Yet still there are those times when the magnitude astounds them. 

Yuri did not believe they were built for love. Or to live. And yet here they are. Another year older, and another year with Ashe. 

“Just you,” they say, and Ashe’s bites his smile as it forms, and rests his forehead against Yuri’s. 

“Then I want you on all fours,” he says against Yuri’s mouth and the groan is swallowed in a kiss that’s nothing more than desire, Yuri stumbling to obey in the aftermath. 

He hears Ashe undo his belt and another wave of want shudder through, but they do not have long to wait. Ashe drapes himself over Yuri at once, adding a kiss to their cheek, before sweeping their hair to one side and kissing them on the back of their neck. 

Yuri gasps, arms shaking a little, having to drop to bury their head in the sheets as lightning trickles through their spine with every light press. They are far too sensitive here, overwhelmingly so, uttering small little half moans half gasps as Ashe makes his way down Yuri’s spine. 

It’s so much of a startling intensity, that he doesn’t realise how far down Ashe has moved until he bites Yuri’s ass cheek. 

“Ashe!” they yell, and his partner laughs, smoothing a hand on the skin. 

“Sorry, they’re just too tempting,” he says, and Yuri moves, turning their head to say something scathing, except Ashe takes that movement to pull their cheeks apart and lick across their rim. 

“Oh fuck,” Yuri manages before they moan again into the sheets as Ashe begins to lick and push his tongue inside, Yuri’s hips pushing back without thought in the need to gain more of that sensations. 

Ashe holds them steady, grip strong and Yuri holds onto the pillow so hard their hands ache, but Ashe is relentless. He licks inside Yuri, a constant pace as they open up slowly, the sharp shocks of each push going straight to their cock. 

“Ashe,” they pant into the pillow, but their partner just moans against them and pushes in further, Yuri lifting their head to gasp, too hot and stifling against the pillow, legs beginning to shake. 

“Touch me, Ashe, touch me,” they say, cock aching with every ask, but Ashe hums against them and continues just to tease, getting deeper now, but still not enough, the waves of pleasure increasing with intensity, but they know they can’t come like this. 

It’s a shock then, when Ashe adds two slick fingers, instantly slamming straight in. 

Yuri cries out and almost collapses further onto the bed, but Ashe holds onto their hips, and then once again, drapes himself over Yuri’s back as he continues to thrust his fingers at a bruising pace. 

“Hmm? I thought you wanted me to touch you,” Ashe whispers in their ear and Yuri chokes on their own retort as Ashe glances across their prostate, but doesn’t quite touch where they need it to be. 

“T-this is not what I meant,” they gasp out, but push their hips back to meet Ashe’s fingers, desperate for more friction. Ashe chuckles and kisses their ear, nibbling on it slightly as Yuri moans. 

“I know, but I’ve got to make sure you’re ready for me,” Ashe says, as if he’s not tormenting Yuri to the edge of their sanity. 

“I’m ready,” they yell, part in frustration and part in elation at the attention, even if it is lacking. 

“Hmm, not just yet, a little more,” Ashe says, and then twists his finger in a specific way that makes Yuri jump as it almost blanks out his perception for a moment, so consumed in pleasure. 

“Okay, maybe now,” Ashe says with a laugh, placing one more delicious kiss on Yuri’s neck, making them shudder. 

“Up for making any decisions on what you want now?” Ashe says, and Yuri just about manages to get their body moving enough to turn around. Ashe lets them, and Yuri ends up wrapping an arm around his neck for stability as they settle on their back. 

“Well. I’m waiting,” they say, a slight amount of bravado returning despite their body protesting at the loss of any stimulation, and Ashe seems to lose his control for a second, seeing Yuri splayed across the pillows like that. They can’t help the pleased thrill that sends through them, can’t help but bask in the reaction. 

“R-right,” Ashe says, and it’s Yuri’s turn to laugh then as he stumbles a little in reaching around to get the oil. 

Ashe moans quietly as he slicks himself, and Yuri’s mouth waters, wanting to touch, taste, feel. He doesn’t have long to wait though, as Ashe bears down on them quickly, moving their legs around his waist before pushing inside. 

“Fuck, yes!” Yuri yells without thinking, Ashe choking on an exhale as he leans forward, head falling into Yuri’s shoulder. He braces himself on his forearms though before easing out and entering once more. 

The pacing is once again brutal, but Ashe somehow manages to make it gentle of all things, sealing his mouth over Yuri’s even as the bed shakes as they move to meet one another. Yuri tries to kiss properly, but eventually just gives up, it’s a mess of lips and teeth, breaths taking and their voice echoing through the room. They are almost sure someone can hear, and that makes it better for some reason. 

Ashe manages to hit exactly where Yuri needs and they respond by raking long nails down Ashe’s back, who bucks and moans at the pain. Yuri laughs, high and free, and Ashe lifts their left leg over his shoulder, and Yuri cries out at the new angle. 

“You’re going to come soon, right?” Ashe says into their ear and it’s true, so very true but Yuri tips their head back, Ashe immediately adding more tiny bites to the skin. 

“Who says I am?” they gasp, and Ashe laughs as the fire within Yuri’s stomach boils and spins. 

“Hmm, I can feel it, you’re all wound up. You can let go whenever you want,” Ashe says, and turns Yuri’s cheek so he’s looking directly into their eyes just as he thrusts sharply inside. 

Yuri’s eyes flutter shut and a moan escapes as Ashe kisses them softly, then moves to utter more ridiculous sentiments in their ear as Yuri’s hands on his back become frantic, the pressure inside them building. He catches pieces, ‘beautiful’, ‘good’ and ‘love,’ but Ashe could be reading the damn scripture for all they care just as long as words still fall in that gentle tone, whispered just for them. 

One well positioned thrust though tips them over the edge and Yuri thinks they might scream, voice aching a little as their back bows and Ashe holds them close, come spilling on both their bodies as Yuri floats in a sort of haze for a few moments, before blinking themselves back to reality. 

“Come on, dove, keep going,” they say, voice cracking and Ashe’s breath exhales shakily, as he starts up his pace once more, slightly gentler and off kilter as he chases his own high, Yuri winding a hand in his already ruined hair, keeping him close as he once again buries his head in Yuri’s shoulder. 

Yuri grips Ashe’s ass, urging him on, even as the sensation borders on far too much for their shaking body to take. 

“That’s it, come inside me,” Yuri mutters and with a sudden seizing of his muscles, Ashe does, and Yuri gasps as little as they feel themself filled. 

Ashe collapses down on them, instantly snuggling in, and Yuri laughs quietly, wrapping their arms around them. Ashe is a cuddler in all circumstances, but post orgasm glow means they will not be able to escape being held, not that they’d ever want to. 

As soon as Ashe catches his breath, he leans up and kisses Yuri on the forehead. “We’ll clean up, then we can come back to bed. I’ll change the sheets,” he says, and Yuri sighs, content for the moment just to lay here. 

“Back to bed after getting up and dressed,” they tease, twisting a piece of Ashe’s hair around their fingers as Ashe leans up to look at them. 

“Well, I needed to make your birthday cake. Which you can have for breakfast,” he says with a look of such innocent glee it makes Yuri laugh. 

“I really am being spoiled,” they say, and Ashe nods, completely serious before he leans up slowly and pulls out. 

Yuri winces because that is the most disgusting feeling, and Ashe chuckles at the face they make. Yuri sits up slowly, suddenly able to feel all the places where his skin throbs from their activities. 

“My back aches, I’m getting too old for this,” they quip, and Ashe shakes his head, helping Yuri to stand up before kissing them deeply. 

“Hardly. And you’re still as beautiful as ever. I love you,” he says, and Yuri’s heart does that painful twisting motion, still strange and foreign after all this time. 

“Love you too. But I really need a bath,” they say, and Ashe laughs, tipping his head back, the sunlight choosing that moment to burst through the shutters, and of course Ashe looks like the hero of one of those novels he cherishes so much, and Yuri is caught once again in the turns and events of their life that has lead them to this point. 

A year older, a year still alive. A new year started in the best way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, come find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/)


End file.
